Dimension Clash
by sakuralilian
Summary: Harry Potter after killing Voldemort wanted to find peace in a new reality but completely different waited for him. Meet Ichigo Kurosaki his counterpart in the new reality. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Beta

Reviewed Chapter 1 Thanks to Beta: ROTTURE

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Bleach

Please read the AN on the bottom.

Thank you

I hope you enjoy reading

~Lily

* * *

Chapter 1

Twenty one year old Harry Potter grunted in pain as he took curse after curse while fighting at his old home alone. He was currently being dragged into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been five years since he has stepped into the school, ever since the death of his mentor.

**Five years ago:**

_He was out hunting for Horcruxes with his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that night, when they returned, they found the school under attack. He was forced to stay under his invisibility cloak as his old rival, Draco Malfoy, made his threats to the headmaster's life, and even as the headmaster was killed by one of the professors, Severus Snape. The only thing that kept him from chasing after Snape and Malfoy once the binding cast by the headmaster wore off was the bloodcurdling scream that came from inside the castle. He knew the voice of that scream - someone whom he never thought could scream like that. He ran inside to find Professor McGonagall crouched over the dead forms of all his closest friends. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and even Neville had all fought valiantly but in the end lost to the much more experienced death eaters. It wasn't long after that until he realized that he would have to end this himself. Hermione had always been there to guide him and carry him through but no more. He began training himself in everything he could._

_Meanwhile, the war waged on in the Wizarding World. In his search for the "power he knows not" that the prophecy spoke of, he learned muggle sciences and math. Things that he had left behind when he joined the magical world, at the age of 11, he learnt it all magical or muggle, and it wasn't difficult with the use of some memory transference charms. The charms had no problem transferring the knowledge between _wizard/witch_ `and muggle's. Though it was far easier with the muggles; something about the magic imprinted the memories to a specific magic user. No such thing existed in the muggle memories._

**Present:**

In five years he managed to cram over a two decades of training in all magical and muggle scientific disciplines thanks to a time turner he discovered in Dumbledore's office. Luckily he found the time turner before Riddle took the castle shortly after Dumbledore's death. He had also managed to locate all of Riddle's soul containers and in the last two years he found all three of the Deathly Hallows. Even with the Hallows, though, he wasn't sure he could permanently kill Riddle, since he had been using the castle to increase his power after taking up residence there.

But Harry had a plan - it was time to show his Slytherin side. Luckily Hogwarts wasn't located near any populated areas. Hogsmeade was evacuated shortly after the castle fell from the light side.

As Harry was dragged in front of Riddle, he let a smile slip onto his face.

"Why are you smiling Potter? Is it because you are about to meet your wretched parents?" Riddle asked with a sneer.

"No it's because I'm about to send you to hell," Harry replied, smirking despite the situation.

Before Voldemort could reply, Harry sent out a magical pulse that called his familiar to him. Fawkes had come to him shortly after the old man died and bonded with Harry. As soon as the phoenix landed on Harry's chest, he started to chant in an ancient language, reciting a spell he took from one of the oldest books in the Potter vault.

When he finished, his body exploded outward, transforming into pure energy. At the same time, Harry pushed a button on a small cube in his pocket. The cube contained an expanded space in which rested a muggle nuclear weapon. It was small in comparison to most but it was big enough to do what was needed.

Given sufficient enough time and preparation, wizards can survive a nuclear blast through wards, but no wizard could survive one at point blank range without knowing what was happening. Riddle's eyes had just enough time to go wide before he was blown to pieces. Every death eater in the castle met the same fate. The castle itself didn't survive but the wards did hold long enough to contain the blast before they gave out as their anchor disintegrated.

As the blast cleared nothing was left of the once great school. Harry felt his soul being hurtled through time and space as the spell he had chanted prior to the explosion was carried out. His very essence was combined with that of Fawkes due to some of the effects of the spell. Harry had modified it slightly to accomplish his goals but it would ensure his continued survival.

The spell was designed to let the caster be transported to another reality where they would merge with the soul of their counterpart in that reality. It wasn't too hard to create an additional merger at the onset of the spell.

When Harry felt his consciousness swim into existence in this new reality, he felt his body and realized that he was younger than his previous twenty one years of age. As he awoke, his new and old memories from this life quickly integrated with his new consciousness, while he is forced to dodge his dad's morning attempt to wake me. **"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" **He blinks. "_This is not what I expected…" _he thought to himself.

Harry punched "goat face" (his dad, apparently) and started to get ready, a behavior his body was used to already. While he waited for his memories to sort out, he realized that he was releasing too much power - not magical, some other worldly type. He took a moment to go through the memories of Ichigo using occlumency and-

"ahh Big brother, breakfast is ready come down or you will be late" he hears Yuzu, his sister in this reality's voice.

He hurried up and got ready and went downstairs, as he accumulated all the thoughts of Ichigo - _"since he is my alternate self here I am Ichigo_". From Ichigo's memory he learned he is living with his dad (goat face), and two sisters Yuzu and Karin. His mother died protecting him, but the memory of an eight year old was fuzzy Harry couldn't as certain what she was protecting Ichigo from. Harry decided he would need to mediate on that later, after school. Groaning, he realized he will have to go through school in the muggle world and handle homework all over again even though he is in a different dimension. Another weird part of Ichigo's memories were that ever since Ichigo was born, he had an ablity to see ghosts. Harry has never seen anyone even in the previous dimension with the ability to see plus souls, only souls magic users could see were the once who had no soul chain in other words those who are living in limbo – the world between hell and earth.

* * *

Next time: Ichigo meets Rukia and the hollows

AN: Thank you for reading. Please write a review, if someone has ideas they would like for me to put in this story I would see if I could do that. Any pairing that are interesting…

~Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Bleach

* * *

Previously:

Groaning I will have to go through school and handle homework again, weird part is that Ichigo can see ghost, I never saw anyone is the previous dimension with the ability to see plus souls, only souls we could see were the once who has no soul chain in other words those who are living in limbo (world between hell and earth).

Chapter 2

Now:

When I was coming from home from school, I went to the ghost Ichigo promised to visit there three skaters were skating and terrorizing the ghost though unknowingly. Angry I kick all three of them and tell them to apologize scaring them half to death. It was fun; I finally was able to control some of this energy though not completely it leaked out whenever I do something other than control it. I felt the same energy with some of my friends but oh well should head home.

"I am home" dodging another attempt made by my father, though I know now that he only acts this way because he cares, but still it is tiring. "**ICHIGO **you know the dinner is at seven, you are late my delinquent son" and so goes the goat face. I get mad have perfected the emu - personality ages ago. "I am going in my room, and I don't want dinner" with that I kind of *sulk* over to my room to mediate. Not before hearing my sisters yell at my dad. As I enter my room, I noticed another ghost is following me. It seems Ichigo has a habit of picking ghosts wherever he goes but what was worse that I could sense something that screamed danger coming towards the house before I could go out, a girl around my age appeared out of nowhere, I noticed she was wearing a black kimono and a carrying a sword. She whispered "It's near" getting mad I go over to her and flicked her a bit too hard I guess since she fell startled. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room" I all but screamed only thing keeping me to make too much noise was my family downstairs.

She surprised asked if I could see her, I answered yes, she said "I am a shinigami". I think I lost it there laughing a midget sure she is cute but a shinigami as in death god man I was surprised when she bided me and started to explain things like plus souls and hollows and the duties of shinigami. I thought I would need to learn about that while this was going on I noticed the creature I was sensing is close to the house. I ask the shinigami to release me from her bind when she refused and started bullying me by drawing my face. Scared for my family and mad at the shinigami I release a bit of my wizarding magic and break the bind as if it was nothing.

Again she is surprised but I don't have time for this I run downstairs and outside where I see that dad has been attacked and Karin is in the creature hollow's paws, mad I let lose my phoenix power and burn the paw right off the creature but instead of screaming in pain the hollow went after me again before I could react the shinigami comes to my rescue and gets injured as such she asks if I wanted her powers to protect the family, I knew that the energy I was emitting now is spiritual energy with her power I will be able to learn how to control it better. I take the opportunity, but seems like my spiritual energy takes all of now names Kuchiki Rukia's energy. I kill the hollow and go to my sister to start the healing process due to the phoenix core I am a natural healer. Rukia on the other hand goes to heal my dad and then disappear. I think maybe she went to the soul society place she was giving me a lecture on when I was in the bind. Then and there I fainted, the night finally catching up with me.

* * *

A/N: Please Review

If you want to beta please contact me

Thank you

~Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Bleach

* * *

Previously:

I kill the hollow and go to my sister to start the healing process due to the phoenix core I am a natural healer. Rukia on the other hand goes to heal my dad and then disappear. I think maybe she went to the soul society place she was giving me a lecture on when I was in the bind. Then and there I fainted, the night finally catching up with me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Next morning, I wake from the exhausting sleep only to find myself back in my body and no sword. I look at the time it is five in the morning, due to the change my body went to become an immortal; it needs only around two hours of sleep. I started sensing around me for the powers I felt earlier now I know are spiritual powers were more concentrated a control. I started meditating as it was still dark outside and touched my wizarding core which was gold, now I had three more cores, the fire one I recognized was from Fawkes, the dark red was from the hallows and finally a blue core which I now identified as my spiritual core. All the cores were working in harmony due to the wizarding core since that was something I had the longest but my strongest was my spiritual core, which astonished me since Ichigo didn't have much control over it before but by the looks of it, it is more powerful than anything I have ever seen. But now with me I can control it better not overflow my body with spiritual energy which seems to attract ghosts, I concentrate and squeeze the extra power that I am releasing back into the core. I found that it was not easy to do but it can be done with practice, as I was doing this my senses told me to dodge.

"**GOOD MORNING IIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIGO" **noise came as I dodged left, and kicked my so called father, saying "Can't you be normal goat face", though I knew he was only trying to act like an idiot was actually way more powerful from experience; he seemed to have been in battles and wars. But I could not let him or anyone know about myself yet so I kick him out similar to how Ichigo would have done in the past. Even though I am Ichigo, his personality and soul are now combined with mine we are together one and the same if I have to ever put down. I hurry up and get ready seemingly drop my guard which due to having an idiotic father would mean me getting punched we yell and finally get down to Yuzu. I make sure she is not injured; when I sense a powerful obliviate on my sisters but not my father, thinking it was weird I eat breakfast and leave for school like normal.

Well the school was as normal as it could be for one who came from a different dimension, probably is immortal and now is also a death god; the shinigami from last night was still in human world and from now attending my school. When I asked why she told me about me having her powers when I know I have my own shinigami powers, there I was thinking about that while simultaneously I answered all the questions in the test given in the class it was so much better to recall all the memory in near perfect detail after all I have all the knowledge of math and science from muggle world to be able to create a nuclear bomb powerful enough to destroy Voldemort.

Rukia as I learn the name of the shinigami who 'gave' me her powers took me to a corner where she explained that she now not only cannot go back to soul society but also needs me to continue the work of a shinigami. I of course refuse when she forced me to take a job to save a child from a hollow though they feel as though they have similar power to my hallow core. More to think about later but now I was a substitute shinigami. Man why does fate like to play with me like this I wonder?

* * *

A/N:

Up next: Ichigo will meet his zanpakuto, save Orihime, Chad and finally have a dual with Ishida.

This is not a proof read, I need a **beta** for that if anyone interested please drop me a message, so sorry if there are mistakes.

Also if you would like to see a specific pairing with Ichigo please tell me.

Thank you for reading. **Please review** and next chapter would be hopefully longer.

Clearing up some confusion:

Ichigo is Harry's counterpart, in other words Ichigo is Harry and now Harry's old conscious would integrate with Ichigo's, as the story goes on more of Harry would show up in Ichigo's behavior


	4. Please Read

Hello all,

Thank you for reading my stories, I am disappointed in myself and that I need to inform you all that I have decided that I will be taking down all my stories from here within next couple of days. I am planning on restarting work from scratch and I am not abandoning any of my stories.

This note is going to be on my profile as well as in my stories to inform you all of the change. As I update I will change the note on my profile accordingly, I plan to write more and post them as soon as I believe they are ready.

Anyone who is interested in being a beta for the stories on my profile and/or my future stories PM me and we will talk.

Things that my beta or more than one ;) will be responsible for are the following: Help me get out of writers block mainly by tossing ideas and improving stories, looking and proofreading is one of the things obviously, finally keeping me on a schedule and I will tell you that I plan to update a story a week or something like that so you are not left guessing.

I tend to forget to send the copy of the next chapter to the beta, or just ask if I worked on the next chapter if it's been a while you have heard from me or something. I am pretty good at actually writing but then sending it off I usually forget about it all together.

There you have it, I am sorry that I have to do this but there are stories I am working on now, that have nothing to do with the once I started two years ago some even before that. I plan on finishing every story I put up on my profile and every story that I want to write in the future.

I deeply apologize if I caused any inconvenience to anyone. If you have question, comments or concerns please feel free to send me an PM if the stories are gone from my profile and well if you cant review what not there.

Thank you for reading I know you all wanted a chapter but hopefully you will all get something nice to read soon.

-Talked enough Lily out


End file.
